


DATA LOG

by UntoldMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Experimental Style, Gen, Journal Entry Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: This is a series of secret research reports written by Dr. Gaster and Sans during a project at the CORE. Takes place before the events of "Project P"
Relationships: Hints of Gaster/Asgore, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus, W. D. Gaster & Sans
Kudos: 16





	DATA LOG

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO it's been a hot minute since I posted any stories to this account. Depression + school + life does that to ya sometimes. But i'm back with a little return to one of my old favorite fandoms. So please enjoy, and be on the lookout for things to come!
> 
> This little ditty is a rather experimental style, written as a series of journal entries. Each one is labeled at the top so you know who is speaking.

**DATA LOG: 1**

**DATE: 4/12/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif, Ph.D.**

Work on Project “Progenitors” has begun. King Asgore tasked our team with the responsibility of combating the decline in monster population in the last decade. Dr. Gaster, myself, Alphys and 2 others will be working together from here on out. Guess we’ll just have to see if Gaster can play nice as a member of the team...

* * *

**DATA LOG: 2**

**DATE: 4/14/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif, Ph.D.**

Lab has been prepped and cleaned. We were given a set of 2 new microscopes, courtesy of Gaster’s favoritism with the King. (It’s none of business but I seriously doubt their relationship is completely platonic y’know?) The others on our team, who aren’t used to Gaster’s antics, were ticked off- but grateful for the equipment. Welcome to the show guys, get used to Gaster’s strangeness quickly...

* * *

**DATA LOG: 3**

**DATE: 4/15/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Dr. W.D. Gaster**

Writing your personal speculations about my relationship with Asgore is NOT part of your duties in the Data Log, Sans. Regardless, we have obtained two new microscopes. I hope the others on the team don’t screw them up. The occuli are very delicate...

Anyway, for the time being we will be taking statistical data from each part of the Underground, from Hotland to Snowdin. Having a baseline for the current birthrate will help us determine a “normal” value to set as the goal. (Of course, at this time skeletons are excluded from that data as Sans and I are the only ones left)

I am cautiously optimistic about this project.

-W.D.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 4**

**DATE:4/17/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif, Ph.D.**

G, you don’t have to put your initials at the bottom of the log entry...your name’s already in the signature at the top.

So, the project is fully underway. Alphys, myself and Dr. Pearson are the ones collecting information to form our “baseline” for the current birthrate. From what we’ve gathered so far, it seems the Capital and Hotland have the most activity while Waterfall and Snowdin have the least. Makes sense, if you consider the populations of each location. Still, we also have to account for environmental factors in Snowdin and Waterfall that might be changing things.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 5**

**DATE: 4/23/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Dr. W.D. Gaster**

So now you’re using the Data Log to argue with me about my methods, hmm Sans? Anyhow...

Doctor Pearson and the statistics team have done a pretty good job. They’re almost finished creating the “baseline” I mentioned previously. After that we can decipher a normal rate of birth for each area and take steps to reach that goal. King Asgore seemed pleased with our progress when I delivered the reports yesterday. Alphys has been absent from the Lab for 2 days straight now...No one seems to know where she has gone. (Hopefully she’ll be alright.)

-W.D.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 6**

**DATE: 4/29/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif, Ph.D.**

At last, the statistics are done. Whoo. Dr. Gaster treated the team to some nice coffee and a weird-looking quiche for our progress. Alphys returned a couple of days ago. She said she had some personal issues but now she’s a lot better. I already know all the signs and I sympathize. I have it too.

Anyway, the baseline has been set and “norms” for the birthrate in each part of the Underground has also been established. But that was just the beginning. Now comes the part of actually increasing the population. This should be interesting.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 7**

**DATE: 5/2/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif, Ph.D.**

Dr. Gaster has been getting testy with the other head scientist today. I wish they would stop snipping at each other...Like, just make-out already and get rid of the sexual tension... (I’m kidding G, if you’re reading this I know you’re literally twice his age)

On top of Gaster’s antics, we’ve hit a plateau in our research early on, which is concerning. It seems the proportion of male/female monsters is way more skewed to the female side. There seem to be fewer male monsters in each area. (Gaster frowned when I told him this...I think he had a War Flashback™)

* * *

**DATA LOG: 8**

**DATE:5/5/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif, Ph.D.**

Well...Welly, well well. Gaster and the other head scientist got into a brawl yesterday. Gaster was put in jail for starting the fight, so now the project is on hold until we can get him out. Surprisingly this isn’t the first time he’s ever done this either... (G, why do you have so many anger issues?)

I asked the King to release him on Gaster’s behalf, but he just shook his head. “It might be better to let him simmer down first.” The King said, so I left it at that.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 9**

**DATE:5/7/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Dr. W.D. Gaster**

I have many, complex feelings Sans...And I try _not_ to feel them. Feelings are _inconvenient._ However, the fight with Doctor Hughes was an accidental emotional outburst.

Carrying on, since my being in jail put us behind a bit I’ll be working overtime to try and pick up the slack. Sans just shook his head at me today when I said I’d be working until 11 0’clock tonight. That lazybones...Doctor Hughes and I agreed to work on different parts of the Project and to stay in our own offices away from each other. (Asgore also told me that if I was caught assaulting another co-worker again he’d let me stay in jail a lot longer than a few measly days.)

-W.D.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 10**

**DATE: 5/8/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Dr. W.D. Gaster**

I believe this is the first time I’ve written in the Data Log for two days in a row...

Today I discovered something interesting. Of course, since every species of Monster is different, the methods of reproduction are different too. However, I learned that there might be a way for skeletons to “reproduce” without the necessity of a mother to carry the child. I _won’t_ include that information here, but I thought it was worth noting. Maybe Sans and I won’t have to be the only ones for much longer??

-W.D.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 11**

**DATE: 5/11/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif, Ph.D.**

Well good luck with that idea of yours, G. It _would_ be nice to see some new skeleton faces besides your old face.

Today Dr. Pearson and Alphys were gossiping together. I don’t usually participate in gossip, but I was bored, so I joined in. Apparently, Dr. Pearson claims she saw _Gaster_ kissing _Asgore_ in the hallway when the King came to visit the Lab. (Scandalous, G... bad skeleton)

* * *

**DATA LOG: 12**

**DATE: 5/12/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Dr. W.D. Gaster**

Really Sans? Really? This Data Log is NOT your personal gossip magazine. Quit prying into my romantic life!

As for our research on procreation, we’ve hit yet another snag. Monsters that lay eggs reproduce at a much higher rate than ones who don’t, something the statistical team forgot to account for. To compensate for this error, I’ve decided that we will base all research from here on out, on whether or not a certain monster species births live young or not.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 13**

**DATE: 5/14/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif Ph.D.**

Oh yeah...woops, we forgot to include that in our data didn’t we? Anyhow, we will divide our reproduction research based on whether the particular monster species produces eggs or not. It’s only a minor setback.

Also, who said I CAN’T use the Data Log as a gossip mag, hmmm?

* * *

**DATA LOG: 14**

**DATE: 6/1/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Dr. W.D. Gaster**

I did, and it appears that someone forgot to update the log since the fourteenth of last month. *cough* Sans *cough*. Regardless, we have made significant progress since last month’s record. By creating a list of criteria we were able to separate the data collected by the statistics team. Now we have established averages of how many children a certain species of monster _should_ be able to birth, and which species are at the highest risks of extinction due to low birth rates. Of course, skeleton kind is an outlier and not part of the data since there are only 2 living skeletons left.

-W.D.

(Not that I’m bitter about that or anything)

* * *

**DATA LOG: 15**

**DATE: 6/3/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif Ph.D.**

I added the last bit to Gaster’s entry. Don’t tell him. He is actually very, _very_ bitter about the fact that he and I are the only ones left.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 16**

**DATE: 6/4/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Dr. W.D. Gaster**

Sans what did I tell you about using this data log as your bloody gossip journal?! Nevermind. I know you won’t listen anyway.

Asgore is coming to the lab in couple of days to review our progress. I am nervous about sharing the results of our study thus far, but I have hope it will impress the King.

-W.D.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 17-ENCRYPTED**

**DATE: 6/8/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Dr. W.D. Gaster**

**I’m including this as an encoded entry, due to the sensitive nature of its content. I mentioned in a previous entry, number 10, (posted on 5/8/21XX) that I believed I had discovered a way to produce biological progeny without needing a mother to carry the child. Well one month later...Due to some extensive private research, I now have _proof_ that it is possible.**

**These are few notes from the experiment I conducted to test my hypothesis.**

**_“The bone sample has been looked firmly in the tube for 3 days. A small life...a fetus perhaps, has begun to form.”_**

**_“5 days in the tube. The bone sample is taking the shape of a body...A skeletal body I might add.”_ **

**_“7 days in the tube. The fetus is living!”_ **

**_“10 days in the tube. The fetus is living and viable! It breathes and conducts electrical signals that suggest it has a brain.”_ **

**_“Removed the fetus from the tube. Attempted to give it air with an oxygen mask. Unsuccessful. The fetus died within 7 minutes of removal.”_ **

**Even though the test subject died unexpectedly, the mere fact that it did yield a viable subject for 3 whole days is promising. It may be a long time yet before I can fully uncover all the secrets of this artificial life process, but the results thus far seem _very, very interesting._**

* * *

**DATA LOG: 18-ENCRYPTED**

**DATE: 6/11/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif Ph.D.**

**Wow...that’s both amazing and terrifying there, G. You know I can speak in hands and read your font, right? Anyway, the ideas you’re proposing are pretty cool. I’m worried for how the scientific community would accept the ethics of it though. But hey. You do you my friend.**

* * *

**DATA LOG: 19**

**DATE: 6/15/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif Ph.D.**

Progress is slow but steady. Alphys, myself and Doctor Pearson are all working on trying to create a serum that...well...“stimulates” a monster’s reproduction instinct, making them more likely to mate. (Just typing that makes my non-existent skin crawl.) Anyway, no further news to report really. Other than that, Gaster has been spending a concerning amount of time locked up in his office. Stars only know what he’s doing in there.

* * *

**DATA LOG: 20-ENCRYPTED**

**DATE: 6/17/21XX**

**SIGNATURE: Sans Serif Ph.D.**

**Okay, so this one’s gotta be encrypted too, because it has sensitive information about Gaster’s little side project. Gaster took me into his office late last night, around 1 A.M. (Seriously, the man doesn’t know what SLEEP is.) He showed me some documents and diagrams about this project, including the observation notes from his experiment. I’m actually amazed by the pile of research he’s managed to do. Anyhow, he also asked me if I would join him on the project, “its all in the hypothesis stage right now,” he said “but if you help me then it could become something real.”**

**I admit last night I was too tired to say one way or the other, but I think now I’m ready to give him my answer. I _will_ help you on the project, G. You’re crazy, but your insanity might just lead us to a breakthrough that changes the fate of skeleton-kind...I look forward to seeing where this leads.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you Sans. That means a lot to me. When you're ready, come to my office. We have a lot to discuss...

-W.D.


End file.
